


amomaxia

by ultncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Fingering, M/M, Making Out, Mark is rich, PWP, Top! Mark - Freeform, cum, expensive car sex, im sorry, mark owns a jag, markhyuck, neck kisses, this will ruin you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultncts/pseuds/ultncts
Summary: donghyuck doesn’t know if it’s the the thought of having sex in the car, or the way his boyfriends fingers grip around the expensive steering wheel, but he can’t help but beg to be fucked in the backseat.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 371





	amomaxia

**Author's Note:**

> ah well this was definitely self indulgent but car sex is lacking in the markhyuck tag so.... enjoy!
> 
> btw the title means car sex if you didn’t know.... :)

when donghyuck’s boyfriend told him he was going to pick him up from work early, donghyuck felt that excited pit of love bundle in his stomach. he hadn’t spent much time with mark in the past few weeks, due to mark’s business being busier than ever in the summer months. so in that moment, watching the text message pop up on his screen, he felt like an excited schoolboy. 

and then when he saw mark standing on the edge of the street, dressed head to toe in a black leather jacket and ripped jeans, leaning against his white jaguar, that bundle of excitement shifted into something slightly different; attraction. god mark was so hot, he thought, watching the way his boyfriend runs a hand through his black hair, his fingers laced with silver accessories. 

so donghyuck decides to be a little bitch, kissing his boyfriend with tongue to greet him, causing the elder to gasp in slight shock. donghyuck also decides to trail a hand over marks thigh as he drives him home, groaning inwardly at the way marks muscles twitch below his touch. 

“what are you doing?” mark laughs under his breath, his fingers tightening around the black steering wheel. “are you trying to get me hard before i even have chance to pull up to our apartment?”

donghyuck hums, leaning over his seat to breathe against marks neck, breath warm and fuzzy, allowing goosebumps to rise over marks pale skin. he was taunting him, fingers gripping his thigh and lips kissing the soft skin on his neck. 

“i realised just now, you’ve had this car for three months” donghyuck chuckles, breath still slack against the others skin. “and we haven’t fucked in here yet”. 

“we can’t have sex in here, it’s too clean” mark is half joking, and his words are cut short by the sucking on his adam’s apple. “god, do you have amomaxia or something?”

“what’s that?” donghyuck licks the skin he’s sucking. 

“fetish for car sex”

“hell fucking yes” donghyuck whines inwardly at the thought of being fucked against the expensive leather seats. 

and that’s how he got his way, mark pulling into the parking space in the basement of their apartment complex, his dick half way down donghyuck’s throat. he thought that it was a little dangerous, sure, sucking his dick while he’s trying to drive, but the panting moans that escaped from marks mouth made him not care, at all. 

and now, donghyuck was straddling a half naked mark, back pressed against the steering wheel, a string of curse words leaves the mouth that’s attached to donghyuck’s neck. “fuck, fucking hell, that feels so fucking good, I fucking love you.”

donghyuck relishes innit, the way marks dick feels in his hand, and how his chest feels pressed against his. the steering wheel of marks new expensive car was poking into donghyuck’s back, but he couldn’t find it in him to care, he likes the pain, it fuels the fire in his chest, begging him for more. 

“did you have to get a car with such an obnoxious steering wheel?” donghyuck breathes, squeezing the tip of marks dick in his hand. he’s sitting on marks lap, on the edge of his knees, using the wheel to keep him up. 

“it’s a nice car, you prick” mark moans, his head falling back on the head rest. donghyuck runs his hands down his chest, squeezing one of marks nipples through his black shirt. “back seat, now” 

donghyuck obliges, sliding over the the seat and into the large open space in the back. he has to admit that the jaguar that mark brought was quite spacious, and he had been dreaming about being fucked against the plush leather seats for a month now, and in this moment he saw his opportunity and took it. 

mark follows suit, flipping donghyuck over aggressively and pulling his leather jeans down to his ankles. they had no lube, and no toys in the car to help them out. so instead, donghyuck watches as mark spits onto his fingers, a large smirk on his face. 

“you seem desperate, baby” mark hums, taking one of donghyuck’s legs and placing it over his shoulder, making donghyuck wince at the way his clothed back slides over the expensive leather. “how long have you been waiting for me to fuck you in here?”

“too long” donghyuck feels two fingers trailing down to balance against his hole, and he can’t help but lift his fingers into his touch, only for mark to push his hips down roughly. “hurry up mark”

“hm?” mark raises an eyebrow, pushing his fingers in just slightly, causing donghyuck to wince, his leg twitching against marks shoulder. “what do you want?”

donghyuck only pushes himself back down again, letting marks fingers slide into him, it was uncomfortable for only a moment, before he relaxed into the touch of marks fingers, slick and curling inside of him within just a few seconds, stretching and working at his hole. donghyuck could tell mark enjoyed this, his eyes glancing over the half-naked boy who was withering against the seats, breathless moans leaving his mouth. 

donghyuck was a shaking mess, only a few minutes into being fingered. he couldn’t help but grip onto marks neck, fingers dragging over the soft skin on his nape every time marks slender fingers curled inside, brushing his prostate and making him scream. donghyuck didn’t care if any passing neighbours could hear him, the windows of the jag were blacked out, but it wasnt soundproof. “more mark, more more more”

he wasn’t ashamed to beg, he wasn’t ashamed to ask for more. the whole situation was too thrilling, too stunning, too unreal; the image of his raven-haired boyfriend leaning over him in the backseat of his new sports car, temple slick with budding sweat and two fingers knuckle deep into his ass, it was enough to make him beg. 

“you know how fucking pretty you are?” marks voice is slow, breathless, his free hand brushing the brown hair from donghyuck’s eyes. “so pretty begging for me”

“just fuck me mark” donghyuck groans, raising his hips up, enjoying the burn he gets inside from doing so. “please”

he can hear mark laugh under his breath, and removes both his fingers from his intimate area. mark only pulls donghyuck’s other leg up, so it rests against the headrest of the seat in the back. donghyuck was almost withering in his spot, his dick hard and flat against his stomach, begging to be touched. 

mark spits onto his hand again, and slicks his own dick with his hand, pushing it against donghyuck’s desperate hole, teasing it for a few seconds with no remorse. 

“it will hurt a little because we didn’t prep” marks voice is low, one of his hands holding his dick in place and the other resting against the back of the passengers seat, fingers digging into the black material. donghyuck only groans in response, head leaning back, in time with his back arching when he feels the tip of marks dick slide into him, slow and cunning. “this okay?”

“m-more” donghyuck whispers, voice croaky and curt. it hurt, but it felt amazing, which overrides the pain. mark obliges, pushing his hips forward and until they hit donghyuck’s skin, a low growl escaping his lips at the feeling of donghyuck around him, clenching and withering around his dick. “m-mark”

mark moved painfully slow, pulling his dick out only to push it back in sharp, antagonising the submissive boy beneath him. donghyuck couldn’t decide if it was torture or the best feeling in the world. 

“so good, baby” mark hummed, leaning his head over to kiss one of the thighs that sat on his shoulder. “feel so good”

when donghyuck yells out, voice whining and shaking, begging and begging for more, mark snaps, pulling his hips back only to thrust into donghyuck with no demeanour, nothing to stop him. 

donghyuck could feel the car moving with them, the sound of the leather seats squelching and indenting with every hard, pleasureful thrust. donghyuck loved moaning, he loved whining and spluttering within marks hold, and he loved the echo the expensive car exuded every time he opens his mouth to moan marks name. it was all too much. 

but then mark pulls out, all the way, leaving donghyuck’s hole empty and bruised, begging and clenching for more, more of mark. 

“mark” donghyuck can barely talk, his head simply falling to the side to rest against the seat, droplets of sweat dripping onto the leather. 

he knew what mark was doing the second he felt the elders body sliding down, and his own legs fall back down against the seats, bent slightly at the knees. mark situates himself between them, which forces donghyuck to sit up, back pressed against the white door of the car. 

“god your dick looks so good” mark groans, as his fingers run down donghyuck’s thighs. donghyuck could only imagine how broken he looked right now, sweating and shaking with his head leaning back slightly on the opal window, eyes heavy lidded as they stare down at mark, who leans take his oozing dick in his mouth. 

donghyucks body almost doesn’t know how to respond to this feeling. his prostate is still processing the dick he had in his ass moments before, and now his body was covering his goosebumps from the feeling of marks tongue circling his hard dick. 

“fuck mark” donghyuck whines, voice barely understandable. his head was back against the window, and both hands were slipping through marks hair, gripping it with his fists as mark starts to gag around him, but he could tell mark was loving this too, his dick hidden by his fist that was working on getting himself off. “if you keep this up i’ll cum everywhere”

mark only raises an eyebrow, before pulling his lips off the tip of donghyuck with a loud pop. “flip over, then” 

and donghyuck obliges, slowly letting his quartering body flip over in position, so his ass was in the air and his face pressed against the armrest of the door. mark wasted no time before sliding his wet dick inside of donghyuck once more, yet this time donghyuck could already feel mark twitching inside of him, before he’s even moved. but it takes no time for mark to grip donghyuck’s matted hair with a fist, pulling his head back off the armrest as he begins to thrust into him, harder and faster than before. 

and donghyuck can’t help but scream, like an obnoxious pornstar when the new position quickly finds marks dick slamming against his prostate, hard and fast, making his legs tremble and almost give way beneath him. he doesn’t have to say the words for mark to know he’s going to cum any second, because mark reaches a hand to grip his ass, slapping it in time with marks own deep curses that leave his mouth. 

and marks the one who moans louder when donghyuck’s legs slide on the leather as he cums, white liquid pouring onto the black seats, his hole clenching and unclenching around marks dick. donghyuck moans as mark cums, half inside of him and half down his back, warm and sticky on his skin. 

“holy fuck mark” was all donghyuck could say as he sits himself up against the seat, face dripping sweat and legs still trembling. mark only kisses him, sharp and sweet, as he falls next to him. “we have to do this more often”

“you got cum on my seats!” mark gasps, earning a slap on the side of his head. but really mark didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3


End file.
